The Forgotten Love
by Velvet of Love
Summary: The battle was bloody and horrendous. A life was lost and a love was never found. Will he ever get a chance to redeem himself, and have yet another chance? R&R. M/T rating.
1. Death Knocks at Her Door

**Yeah I know new story again, but I have much inspiration. I love all of you and welcome to my new story. This is a Kataang. Read and Review. Now I warn you if I don't receive feedback I think I'm not doing well with this story, and I will convert it to Zutara. (Yes I already have the Zutara chapter made) So please give me feedback. :)**

**Oh and Jade's One of a Kind I totally threatened with Zutara ;)**

**This whole story is actually dedicated to my sister/friend: Jade's One of a Kind, I love you Jade. **

**Also I will have OC's in this story. I would like to introduce my first three OC's. **

**Akahana: A twenty-five year old water tribe woman- a non bender**

**Kota: A twenty-two year old water bender. He is also the brother of his sisters: Akahana and Xin. **

**Xin: A hardcore a high tempered seventeen year old. She is the half sister of Akahana and Kota, but considers her full family. **

**So these three characters are important ones in the story, so let's start. This takes place five years later after the 100 year war. But I'm just giving you back story of what happened before then. **

**P.S. Let me make this very CLEAR! So pay attention because I don't want you to flame me. I know my technique in writing is different than others, and I also know that I do have mistakes in my writing but I HAVE A BETA TO FIX IT! SO GIVE ME TIME TO HAVE IT FRICKIN EDITED! THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Death Knocks at Her Door**_

* * *

The molten color of the sky was intriguing yet scary at the same time. The comet was about to arrive and the gang had not seen nor heard that Aang would be there. They all felt abandonment but were all assigned on separate missions. Toph, Sokka, and Suki had to take out the fire nation fleet which included Ozai's large and decorative air ship as well, while Katara and Zuko had to face Azula. Even though Sokka was about to put up a fight about his baby sister battling a psychotic nut case, he put his over protectiveness on hold and let her go.

The water tribe woman and the former banished prince were sitting on the saddle of Appa watching as they gained closer to the fire nation capital. They could already see the distinct forms of five people on a stone platform. The main person was the fire sage, who was about to bestow the golden fire insignia in Azula's top-knot, that was until he came to an abrupt halt. His old weary eyes caught sight of the prince and the other girl that stood with him.

"What the hell are you waiting for you?" Azula asked impatiently her golden eyes filled with irritation.

"They don't know which one of us will be becoming fire lord today," Zuko explained gesturing to himself and then his sister. "but you're not becoming fire lord…I am." He added speaking confidently in his abilities.

Azula gave a wave of her hands in pure ignorance. "Ha, ha, you're hilarious." She sneered. She took sight of the water tribe wench that was beside him and a cruel idea came into her mind. She raised her hand instantly for the fire sage to stop the ceremony. The sages bowed and moved backwards in acknowledgement.

"Fine you want to become fire lord? Then let's settle this with an Agni Kai. Once and for all."

"You're on!" Zuko yelled.

Katara almost gave herself whiplash as she turned her head to face Zuko. Her eyes gave away everything and he gave her a silent nod that everything would be okay. He assured her it was for the best and that way no one else had to be hurt. She stood in the corner of the courtyard ready to see the battle, and ready to step in if she needed to. Little did she know that there were guards close by ready to attack. Zuko and Azula rose from their crouched positions and stood in their fire bending stance.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way _brother._" She spat out the word 'brother' like it had caused a bitter taste in her mouth.

"No you're not." Zuko shot back.

The fight had begun as both royal fire benders aimed their fists at one another. The lovely array of orange/red mixing with blue was a beautiful sight. Even though fire was dangerous it had a beautiful way of flowing through the air.

As Katara watched the fight that she was enthralled with she wasn't aware of the soldier that was creeping up behind her. She gasped as she felt a hand wrap around the back of her neck and flung her across the large stoned space.

Zuko turned his head for a slight moment to see the water bender on the ground.

"Keep going!" Katara ordered, forming a water whip with the slow pull of her hands. She did a back flip and stood once again on her two feet. There were a total of three guards that were armed and ready to strike. But she had been ready for them; she had been ready since the fire nation had killed her mother. She took a defensive stand and began to fling her water whip nailing two of the guards already. She smirked seeing she had the advantage, but this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

Zuko on the other hand was getting exhausted from his ongoing battle with his sister. She took every move to heart and sent it back to him. Finally the teasing and taunting began.

"No lighting today?!" he screamed holding his arms out toward the sky, "afraid I'll redirect it?"

Her golden held a burning anger in them. Her hair was blowing wildly as she connected her fingertips together before doing a motion with them.

"You want lightning?!" she screamed. "I'll show you lightning!" she threatened.

Zuko took a defensive stance ready to redirect the lighting that was going to be thrown at him. He had remembered his uncle's words and took them to heart. He was ready to let both his negative and positive feelings go at the same time. He was ready for her. He already redirected the lightning at his father his sister should be pretty easy.

Sadly the crazed princess had no mind to hurt him, but the water bender, who was busy fighting her guards. Of course Azula would have a decoy or she wouldn't be herself. That was her move. Tactics played one by one and she was positive she would win this one.

"Brother you're naïve as always," she taunted taking one step to the side. "you always were an idiot that's why father never wanted you. You're a fool. I have no need to hurt _you. _We're family after all aren't we?" her fingertips still held the lighting that was crackling wildly. "NOW!" she screamed at her occupied guards.

One of them jammed Katara in the gut making her jut forward. Azula had her chance. The water bender was suddenly confused but started to raise her bended body back up. Azula waited for the right angle and finally she sent her lightning shooting forward.

The electrical charge connected with the top of Katara's spinal cord while the other blast went through her heart. She gasped in surprise and turned around as much as her body would let her. She placed her dark hand on the back of her neck and felt warm oozing liquid gushing out. Her robes were becoming darkened with her own blood. She started to shake from the currents racking her body, and she finally fell knees first to the floor, before landing on her side.

"KATARA, NO!" Zuko screamed angrily. The fall of his new found friend had shocked him and now he knew what he had to do to complete his destiny.

He had read before the royal blood line lineage had been created and formed by Agni himself. He searched for his inner flame that rested in the chambers beyond human measures. His anger had spiked and he could feel his body turning into an inferno. The heat vibrated off of his body as he continued to grow closer to his inner sanctum, and he found it. A golden orange flame that was flickering vehemently. Since his anger had been fueled it suddenly turned into a pure white.

His golden eyes met the ones of his sister and he gave an angry yell before jutting his flaming fists forward. The white flames erupted from his hands and consumed Azula but not in the way anyone could think. The flames did not consume her flesh but instead it was consuming the insides of her soul, in other words it was extinguishing her inner flame.

How could Zuko have such power like this? The sensation was burning hot. It even hurt. She could feel her insides charring. Her fire starting to become smaller. Finally she let out a blood curdling scream to emphasize her point. When the flames finally dissipated there was only the once perfect and punctual princess lying on the ground shaking, and crying that it was cold. She had been shattered and finished.

With that aside Zuko quickly ran toward Katara who was still on the ground shaking.

"Z-Z-Zuko…" she stuttered. She could feel blood rush to her throat and it did. The red staining her white teeth as she struggled to stay alive. She almost cried as she heard the voice of Aang and the others as they ran to her.

"What the hell happened?" Sokka yelled as he plopped next to his dying sister's side. She was gurgling and everyone had tears coming down their faces, even Toph.

"Where is the bitch?" Sokka yelled immediately coming to terms with who had done it.

Katara shook her head. She had, had enough violence. The pain was beginning to become unbearable. She grabbed her brother's hand tightly and whimpered. She told him that she loved all of them. Then there was Aang. He placed his gentle hand on her cheek and tears fell.

"I..I'll miss you, Aang…" she started to gurgle worse and more blood began to pour from her mouth and onto her neck.

"Stay with me." Aang begged holding her hand tighter. He was about to admit his feelings for her, until her breathing suddenly stopped, and her eyes were glazed over.

"NO!" the water tribe warrior screamed. Everyone was in a tizzy over Katara's death, except for Aang who had remained silent.

His love was gone and he never had the chance to tell her how he felt. Whose fault was this really?

Azula's, Zuko's, or…his?

* * *

**God I literally got sick writing this. No one hate me. This story is going right on plot. This is a Kataang story for a reason. I won't give away the deets but you have to review, if you wish to find out what happens next. I need ten reviews or no chapter.**

**P.S. for those of you who like to give me flames instead of correct me on my writing. Or those of you who do not like the plot of the story, just don't read the damn story. **

**For those of you who like it give me a heads up on what things I need to do or change. **

**Love you guys.**

**P.S. I also have four chapters written. I will spend more time on this story and The Vigilantes more than anything else. I promise. **

**Ten reviews a chapter. I know cruel but if you guys love it that much I think you'll review. Or I can be generous and post a chapter anyway…who knows what I will do? Don't worry I'm keeping it a Kataang :D**


	2. The Funeral

**Okay not feeling too good today. When you're feeling blue why not go on Fanfiction, it always cheers you up! Thanks for the reviews you guys and here is the next chapter. Please enjoy. R&R. Be sure to tell me what you think and tell me if there are any errors. Constructive criticism is good, but no flames please. I know I said I wanted ten reviews for the next chapter, but I am feeling really generous. I guess it's a happy pregnancy hormone going on. Or some crap like that :P**

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**In this chapter is the funeral. I know you all hate me…for right now! But trust me it will get happy later…sort of…yeah…*silence***

**Oooh! I'm also adding one more OC her name will be Ling. **

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Funeral **_

* * *

The Avatar stood behind the door post as close family and friends mourned over the loss of a strong warrior, daughter, and friend; Katara. The servants had just finished cleaning around the deceased girl's wounds and scurried from the grievous room.

Aang couldn't show his affections. He was the avatar and had to be strong for everyone else. He already lost his entire heritage and now he lost the one girl that he ever loved. The same one who had freed him from the iceberg, the same one who he had kissed. Their feelings for one another had been scattered and left unknown. It was his fault. He should have done this on his own, he shouldn't have asked for the help of his friends. In his mind he wasn't the thirteen year old who had defeated Fire Lord Ozai, instead he was a traitor and the worst Avatar in history. That's why he never wanted to uphold his duties of being the Avatar. No matter what good he did there was always destruction to ruin it.

He wanted Azula to pay for her crimes so badly. But instead he placed a stoic look on his face and remained silent. The viewing of the body had been three days prior to Katara's death. The sobbing was becoming too much for the young avatar, especially since he couldn't mourn with them. The young nomad waltz into the room and slammed the doors behind him, not allowing anymore servants to come in.

"Enough!" he yelled angrily. He marched over and stood in front of the grieving people, while avoiding to look at corpse before him. "No more crying, no more weeping! We need to get ready for the funeral…whether we like it or not, Katara is…d…dead! Katara is dead, gone, finished, no more! We should all grow up and let the reality sink in. Now let's go!" Aang ordered. To his hidden surprise everyone did as told. They fled the room feeling the avatar would go into his infamous avatar state and blow them out of the palace.

Without saying a word of goodbye to his former crush he fled from the room.

Meanwhile while everyone was preparing for the funeral there was a certain servant who had roamed down the halls of the palace for years. She was eighty years old and was imported from the Earth Kingdoms by Ozai. She was told to have been a good worker, and she served him accordingly, from cooking in the kitchen to sexual affairs. The sick bastard would lay with the older woman much to her chagrin. But it was either that or her children would have been annihilated on the spot.

Even though she was imported from the Earth Kingdom she was born from water tribe descent. She knew Katara well. Her family would secretly send her letters about the last water bender in the South Pole. She also heard that Pakku had actually trained a woman. The thought of that bitter old man and his old customs made her chuckle as he finally took the time to teach a water bender, who wasn't a man!

The elder finally came into the room of Katara. She looked pristine as she lay lifelessly on the small cot that was supported by rails. Her brown hair had been washed clean and her wounds had been cleaned but they still leaked through the robes. The robes were colored a nice ice blue mixed with white, and her face looked content. They had cleaned her teeth accordingly. Not a twinge of blood was on her teeth anymore.

"Wondrous child." Ling whispered moving a strand of dark hair from the girl's gentle face.

The elderly woman took a pouch from under her belt and opened it. It was a mixture of crystalline dust, water weeds, and polar roses. It was too make sure that the dead body would never rot away. She sprinkled it over Katara and gave a silent prayer. After that she used some of the spirit water on the wounds which happily stopped the bleeding. Lastly the woman placed a kiss on her forehead, and gave a small smile.

"Rest child, your time shall come soon." The woman whispered and travelled back into the halls, singing an ancient water tribe hymn.

_**Hours later**_

All citizens' non-bender and bender alike were at the funeral. The fire nation people wore white, the people of the Earth Kingdom wore a translucent green, and the water tribe wore light blues with black colored fur surrounded on the collar of their hoods, while Aang wore a white air nomadic garb decorated with each color that represented the four elements.

Katara's body lay on the cobblestone path on a comfortable spongy cot. She was beautiful. Her cot had been placed by the shores of the water.

The funeral was decided to be short therefore Aang—since he was the avatar- had to say a few words.

He stood next to Katara's body and gave a small smile trying to comfort the crying people.

"K-Katara was a great person. So warm and full of life and love, she was actually the mother of our group. She never looked at me as the avatar, or the boy he ascended from a block of ice," he explained strongly jutting out his chin for emphasis. "but she treated me as Aang. The twelve year old boy that I never had a chance to be. Even though a great warrior, friend, daughter, and sister is gone her spirit will remain with us forever."

The crowd gave a small clap for the avatar's moving and short speech. As tradition the water tribe sang in their native dialect, as Aang and Pakku encased Katara's body in ice.

Aang knelt down and rubbed the cool slick solid and kissed it. "Goodbye Katara," Aang whispered and with the help of Pakku her ice encased body was pushed out into the water, and sank lower into its depths.

It was done and finished. The death of Katara. Everyone left right after the body had sunken below the water. But Aang he had stayed and for the first time he was allowed to weep and curse himself that he was made the Avatar. He continued to cry as he looked at the water. His love and his chance for love were over, as well as ever having the chance to love any other woman again. The water had her now, and her spirit will always be on the water. Forever.

* * *

**Tears, tears, tears, and more tears. I know it hurts right now everyone. But I made a promise that everything will be alright…or did I. I'm just itching to rush through the story and give you all the details but I can't. I'm sorry! 10 Reviews or more people. I love you guys even if you hate me right now. Just give me a chance to get to my plot okay. The first three chapters are at least going to have different things going on, so be patient with me. In the next chapter we meet the three OC siblings. Don't worry we will get more into the plot in chapter four. :D**


	3. The Abyss

**Abyss: ****A deep, immeasurable space, gulf, or cavity; vast chasm.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Warning: Aang is different in this chapter. Don't worry no rape!**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Enter the Abyss**_

_100 ASC_

_6 months later_

_**OoOoOoO**_

He was cold and distant from everyone and no longer showed a hint of emotion. The spark of excitement that was once in his youthful eyes were dimmed. Aang was different now. He kept his duties first instead of waiting at the last minute to complete them. He already reconstructed the Northern Air Temple by himself, now he was being called back to the Fire Nation to attend Fire Lord Zuko's peace treaty organization.

He didn't really blame Zuko for the loss of Katara's life. In his mind it was his fault alone. His friends denied his thinking vehemently, which caused him to go into the Avatar State, claiming they were lying. If only he could have defeated Ozai sooner Katara would be here. They would have gotten married and had many children, at least two or three. He would dream of the life they could have had but to no avail she was dead.

The Avatar was happy to see one person. The tough and boyish tomboy and close friend Toph. It had been three months since they last saw each other. Even though the elements were reunited the one-hundred year war heroes drifted apart. Toph stayed in the Earth Kingdom still participating in Earth Rumble competitions, Sokka was travelling back in forth between the Southern and Northern Water Tribes to discuss new architectural ideas, while at the same time studying to become Chief, so the young male barely got time to be around his former travel buddies.

Over the last six months Team Avatar had officially came to a swift end. Sokka couldn't look at Zuko anymore without snarling and Toph always ended up throwing rocks at the water tribe warrior for attacking Zuko, so life was strange, different, and confusing.

The young monk landed Appa he let out a usual large groan before he would land. Aang jumped off the large and magnificent creature, landing perfectly on his feet. His air bending had allowed him to be quick and graceful while his earth bending gave him the ability to sense other life forms nearby, and a very familiar one was right behind him. He knew exactly who it was.

The young boy was correct when he guessed it was Toph but he was surprised at her appearance. Instead of her traditional traveling garb, she was dressed in an outfit exactly like Katara's, except it was light green with dark green lining. The shoes of course had no soles which were known as the Toph way. Her hair was still in the same style the only difference was that her hair band was a lighter shade of green. He continued to stand there in shock.

'_Why is she in Katara's clothes?' _

Toph didn't need to hear or see the nomad to know what he was thinking. She felt his heart accelerate to new levels and finally decided to calm him down. With a small flick of her pointer finger and nice sized pebble hit Aang in the back of his head. His heart rate slowed down a small bit and she gave a proud smirk.

"Cool it Twinkletoes," She gave him a small punch his shoulder making sure it would bruise later. "I just thought this would be a nice thing to remember…Katara…by. It feels like she's closer to me. My mom bought some dye and dyed Katara's old outfit for me to wear. Of course I heard protests, yada, yada, yada-"

"_**Take it off and burn it."**_Aang growled in extreme anger.

Normally no one would ever expect a peaceful monk—especially from the _air_ nomads—to speak in such a violent way.

Aang said nothing else and proceeded to walk inside the palace but Toph felt the need to coax him more about her new choice of clothes, maybe give him a lecture.

"Twinkletoes," she was interrupted when a blast of air and water came her way. The air sent her flying back and the water ruined the new clothes.

With a satisfied nod Aang walked into the palace, not bothering to greet the nobles that walked his way. He could've been at the temple right now or continue to search for air benders but no, it was the nobles who always pestered him about the world's problems…even if it was his duty.

He walked to the guest room not bothering to see Zuko. The boy just wanted to settle down first before he went into the mind slaughtering meetings. All they did was argue over money anyway. So what's the point? He closed the door behind him and locked it closed as well as the balcony. He pushed up his sleeves to get them out of his way as he rummaged through the drawers of the dresser.

'_Where did I put it?' _he questioned in his head.

He ran to the chest and opened it not caring if the wooden top hit the bed post with a loud thud. He pulled out the clothes that were covering his 'prized possession'. He gave a cruel smile when he had a dagger in his hand. The blade was sharper than ever and he wanted to feel it against his skin. In one swift movement he made four slashes on both arms, enjoying as the blood made a contrast against his pale skin. He reveled the blood over flooding the wounds. The trickles he heard on the wood made him feel on top of the world. After ten minutes of continuing his cutting his arms were mangled and covered in blood. Then a harsh thought came to his mind.

'_It was Katara's fault! If she would have watched on what she was doing, she would be here!' _

*Knock, Knock*

Aang gave an angered 'yes' to the person who was at the door.

"Avatar Aang the meeting starts in a few minutes you should get ready." A guard explained.

Grumbling, Aang water bended his arms clean but didn't bother to heal them. He liked the many scars that decorated both arms and planned on keeping them. He pulled down the sleeves put the dagger away and closed the chest. Finally he emerged from the room and walked down the large maculate halls. He didn't bother on pretending so he never smiled at anyone in the meeting hall, he only frowned and that frowned deepened when he saw Ty Lee. All happy in a new pink outfit. It sickened him. He used to be happy once.

"Hiya Aang!" the teenager smiled at the bald-headed monk and gave a wave. "I'm glad you're finally here in the fire nation, it's been chaos without you." She gossiped. "Zuko is Mr. Grumpy pants as always. He's been moodier since you left, imagine a grumpy fire lord." Ty Lee giggled at her own horrible attempt at a joke.

"Ty Lee." A somber, stoic, female voice called.

Mai. A person he could tolerate for once, since he was a male replica of her. After Katara died he had went to her for assistance on how to shut out all emotions. She helped and from the looks of everything it worked. The loving monk was gone and replaced with a stoic and crude human being.

"Ty Lee you have to get ready for your fitting." She ground out.

"But Mai the wedding is…two years away!" Ty Lee snapped in her giddy voice.

"I don't care. You should have thought about that before slinking your nails into Zuko." The stoic woman glowered.

It was true. Zuko had grown tired of Mai's unaffectionate attitude toward anything. How could a woman with no passion or feeling be able to rule an entire nation? He had broke everything off with her and a month later discovered his love and attraction for the pink clad 'circus freak.' She was so sweet and happy where Mai was silent and stoic. He was happy with his choice. Zuko had chosen Ty Lee but Mai still cared and respected their decision and surprisingly remained their friend.

"Mai-"

"It's fine Ty Lee, I'm sorry." Mai turned to Aang. "You're here? It's about time. The fire nation is chaos." She repeated Ty Lee's words from before.

Aang grunted and walked past the two ladies grabbing a seat on the side of the table. The nobles were in relief that the Avatar was here.

He was sick when he saw Zuko give a small kiss on Ty Lee's small nose and walked into the meeting. She got into handstand position and walked out of the meeting room, Mai right on her heels.

"Let us start." Zuko stated.

"Well my lord, we have done many observations and the war was costly. Especially for our nation!" a noble squawked.

Aang grimaced at the man's logic. "Maybe if you wouldn't have spent all your money on weapons to destroy the world, you wouldn't be out of money to this day. You were selfish…all of you were selfish during the damn war." The Avatar cursed.

Nobles were always greedy for gain. It made him sick. Since the war was over, why continue to take money from the people. It was absurd! The Avatar could have been at one of the air temples, meditating, or at least try to make an attempt to find other air benders. Without saying a word the young man stood from his chair, and departed from the room, not wanting to hear any more of this nonsense.

_OoOoOoO _

_Outside the Meeting Hall _

Zuko gave an apology to the nobles and his council for the rude departure of his friend. He had never seen him react, not to mention the negative vibes around the bald monk. The Fire Lord rose from his gold adorned chair and ran after Aang, until he was outside of the meeting halls. He ordered his guards to close the door, and then leave, to give the two friends privacy to talk.

"Aang you're the Avatar, you can't walk out anytime you feel, like it. You have to listen to what they suggest."

Silence was the young lord's reply.

Aang said nothing.

The first reason he did not feel the need to explain his actions, least of all to Zuko, who practically let Katara be murdered! The second reason, he felt a spiritual pull in his body. He was still silent as he dropped to the ground, sitting in a cross legged position. He closed his eyes, finding an example of something spiritual, so he could connect to the other side. Such as the Koi Fish. His eyes opened.

Zuko was shocked to see his friend no longer had a white glow to his eyes, but red. He called for immediate help, thinking something was wrong, which was…correct.

_OoOoOoO_

_Spirit World_

_It was so dark. It was also cold beneath his now bare feet. He took a closer look into his surroundings, recognizing a foe's presence. He would never forget the emotionless eyes, peering through what seemed to be a white mask. The lips a bright red…It was Koh. The demonic spiritual creature had unspeakable power, and this was a demonstration. He had pulled Aang into his territory, to scare him, and then take away his beloved face. _

_The centipede like creature was angry to find that Aang was just as stoic and serious as he was. He didn't like it. _

"_Where are we Koh?" the Avatar ended the silence, rising from his meditation pose. _

"_Welcome Avatar Aang," the creature crawled over by the bald monk. "welcome to the abyss. The cruelest world you will ever encounter. Evil spirits, demons, everything you could imagine is down here." The spiritual being explained in a hiss. _

"_Why did you bring me here?"_

"_I see what you do to your arms, you have no peace. I bought you here, to steal your face, when you least expect it. This is a test. One wrong move, I shall devour your face and your very being, and you will be trapped here for eternity. No one shall see you ever again." The spirit promised. And with that the test had begun._

* * *

**It has been a while guys. I apologize. I've been sick, having to pee a lot. I'm seven months now. Can you believe it? I can't. I'm starting to get nervous…and I have a slight headache. I don't know why I've been having this block! Usually I say I update pretty fast and the chapter is always mind-blowing, but lately for all my stories, I feel nothing. Hormones? **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My BETA will be working on the errors. Thanks guys. :) The next chapters will be better, I promise, because…Ha, I'm not telling you. My story line is perfect! **


End file.
